Imagine Granger
by LaPlumeDanse
Summary: Fic finie déjà postée sur un autre site. "Imagine Granger. Imagine, le vent caressant ton visage. Imagine, l'herbe tendre et verte sous tes pieds nus." Voldemort a remporté la bataille de Poudlard, Harry Potter est mort, Drago quant à lui pense à cette jeune femme fragile que la guerre a anéanti. Drago/Hermione, One-Shot, Reviews please :)


Imagine Granger.

Imagine, le vent caressant ton visage.

Imagine, l'herbe tendre et verte sous tes pieds nus.

Imagine, le soleil réchauffant ta peau.

Imagine, le son de la mer, le roulement des vagues.

Imagine, le ciel bleu, comme l'azur.

Imagine, la sensation de bien-être.

Imagine, la brise légère soulevant tes boucles folles.

Imagine, les yeux pétillants, te diriger vers le rivage.

Imagine, peu à peu, le sable remplacer la verdure.

Imagine, toi, allongée sur la grève.

Imagine, la plage chaude, brûlante sous ton corps.

Imagine, des rires d'enfants jouant au ballon.

Réveille-toi, tu es dans un cachot, sale, putride.

Pleine de remords, de colère, de haine.

Tu es mal en point ma chère.

Décharnée, malade, rachitique.

Pourquoi ? Tu es soumise, affamée, torturée.

Tu t'es crue invincible ? Toi et tes petits camarades, le Balafré et la Belette.

Mais toi, sale sang-de-bourbe, tu n'es pas morte, non, c'est trop simple de mourir.

Tu t'es battue, comme une lionne, je l'admets.

Mais moi, je vais te démolir, t'anéantir. Avec tes amis, le "trio d'or". Vous m'avez regardé de haut pendant toutes ces années. Maintenant, c'est moi qui te regarde de haut.

Je t'imagine, serrant les dents, avant chaque endoloris.

Je t'imagine, criant à t'en exploser les cordes vocales.

Je t'imagine, souffrir à en vouloir mourir, même si c'est difficile pour toi et ta fierté à la con.

Je t'imagine, recroquevillée dans le coin de ta cellule, seule.

Je t'imagine, te réveillant en hurlant après chaque cauchemar.

Je t'imagine, tremblant de tous tes membres.

Je t'imagine, une larme perlant au coin de l'œil.

Je t'imagine, pleurant finalement toutes les larmes de ton corps en te rendant compte que tu allais pourrir dans cette cellule.

Oui, ma Granger.

Si tu n'es pas déjà morte comme tous les autres,

Si tu n'as pas encore été battue, physiquement, par les autres mangemorts,

Si tu n'as pas encore perdu un membre,

Si tu ne t'es pas faite violée,

Si tu n'es pas encore morte de faim, de soif, de maladie,

Si tu n'as pas été soumise au Maître, tu sais ce qu'il fait aux jeunes filles comme toi,

Si tu n'as pas été soumise aux détraqueurs,

C'est grâce à moi.

Tu m'appartiens. Tout, tes soupirs, tes flirts, tes bonheurs, tes erreurs, tes malheurs, tes amitiés, tes souvenirs, TOUT.

Je t'ai.

J'ai toujours eu horreur d'aimer. C'est un sentiment de faible, et je ne suis pas faible.

Alors, quand tu m'as soumise à ton charme, quand tu m'as emprisonner petit à petit dans ce carcan qu'est l'amour, je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

C'est la pire chose qui me soit arrivé.

Tu ne peux pas imaginer la sensation de frustration et de rage, quand tu aimes et que ce n'est pas réciproque.

Ton amour se fane, et ses cendres allument la colère dans ton cœur.

Alors, tu hais, tu hais la personne qui n'a pas su te voir, t'apprécier, t'aimer.

Tu lui en veux d'avoir voler ta vie, ton espoir, ton cœur.

C'est exactement à ce moment précis que j'ai décidé de te détruire Granger, de m'acharner sur toi, jusqu'à ce que tu sois anéantie.

La bataille finale m'a beaucoup aidé tu sais, sachant que les mangemorts, plus nombreux et plus expérimentés, que les piètres étudiants qui défendaient vainement le château, j'ai décidé au dernier moment, de rester.

Pour le divertissement, l'amusement.

Me battre contre les élèves ? Rien de plus simple ! L'avantage d'être un mangemort, c'est que l'on a la main mise sur la magie défensive et sur la magie noire.

Que c'était amusant ! De voir la tête des membres de l'ordre quand ils apprirent que le Balafré était mort dans la forêt interdite. Non, il ne se releva pas, comme tu le croyais.

Cependant, vous, déterminés plus que jamais, vouliez continuer la bataille. Le maître y fut contraint. Les mangemorts furent même très heureux de vous décimer un par un. Tu te battais comme une lionne, jettant des stupéfix à tout va. Car non, tu ne voulais tuer personne. Toi et tes principes hilarants. J'en ai la larme à l'œil.

Mais, le meilleur, fut quand Tante Bella, dans un élan de folie empoigna l'épée de Griffondor.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la tête de la Belette roulait par terre.

Quel choc pour toi ma puce!

Ron, l'amour de ta vie.

Le reste de vos effectifs fut enchaînés et vous devîntes otages, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

On vous a enfermé dans les cachots du Manoir Malefoy, à ma disposition.

On pouvait faire que qu'on voulait de vous.

Les mangemorts disposèrent dans ta cellule la tête de Ron, celle d'Harry et de tout tes amis

dont certaines été dans un état, je l'avoue, où l'on ne pouvait plus les identifier.

Tu passais tes journées, assise, à les regarder dans les yeux, les uns après les autres.

Tu souffrais et je me délectais de ta douleur.

Ma soif de vengeance et ma rage m'avaient poussé à passer mes journées et mes nuits auprès

de toi.

J'aimais ta présence, tes cheveux, ton odeur, tes yeux même vides et sans espoir, ce

chocolat réchauffait mon cœur avant.

Avant que la guerre ne te brise et que je vienne écraser sous mon talon les derniers restes de la

lumière qui brillait en toi.

Je suis si désolé Hermione.

L'amour et la haine se ressemble tellement.

Je t'aime et te hais sans distinction.

Je te détruis.


End file.
